lab_rats_bionicfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 5 (Andre132)
The show is renewed a fifth season along with the first season of Day of a Soldier. The first episode is aired on September 18, 2015. Episodes # Finding Douglas (501) September 18, 2015 # Evil Chase (502) September 25, 2015 # Trust Me (503) October 2, 2015 # Hey, Where's Perry? (504) October 9, 2015 # Living the Suit Life (505) October 16, 2015 # President Mission (506) October 23, 2015 # Special Mix-Up (507) October 30, 2015 # Multi-Universes (508) November 6, 2015 # Studying With Spike (509) November 13, 2015 # Traitor Agent (510/511) November 20, 2015 # Perry's Rich Husband (512) November 27, 2015 # The Real Rat (513) December 3, 2015 # Tasha Report (514) December 10, 2015 # Objection (515) December 17, 2015 # The Fall of The Davenports (516/517) December 24, 2015 Cast Main Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport/Chase Henderson/Spike Davenport (15/??) * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport/Adam Henderson (15/??) * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport/Bree Henderson (15/??) * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley (15/??) * Hal Sparks as Donald Krane (12/??) * Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry (13/??) Recurring Cast * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport (6/??) * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport/Douglas Henderson (11/??) * Will Forte as Eddy (7/??) * Madison Pettis as Janelle Brown (1/??) * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob Krane (10/??) * Michaela Carrozzo as Caitlin Crat/Future Caitlin Crat Hologram (4/??) * Max Charles as Spin Krane (10/??) * Cole Ewing as Sebastian Krane (6/??) * Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport (7/??) * Ashley Argota as Sarah Krane (8/??) * Oana Gregory as Stephanie Princess (2/??) * Skai Jackson as Mary Krane (10/??) * Leo Howard as Troy Crat (5/??) * John Eric Bentley as Mr. President (2/??) * Ben Bode as Graham Ruck (2/??) * Nicole Pettis as Nicola Reed (2/??) * Tyler James Williams as Future Leo Dooley (1/??) * Murray Rundus as Sam Ruck (2/??) * Mitchel Musso as Mosto Davenport (2/??) * Jason Earles as Mo Davenport (2/??) * Zendaya as Melle Davenport (2/??) * Ryan Ochoa as Mikey Mouse (3/??) * Grace Kaufman as Kerry Perry (2/??) * Craig Zimmerman as Pierce Harrington (1/??) * J.T. Neal as Clayton Harrington (2/??) * Tucker Albrizzi as Gordo Perry (1/??) * China Anne McClain as Janet Krane (3/??) Guest Cast * Calum Worthy as Plane Criminal * Mick the Dog as Future Deo Hologram * Brandon Frangipani as Vincent Davenport Guest Cast from Day of a Soldier * Laura Marano as Maria Davenport * Benjamin King as Dilan Davenport Special Guest Cast * Sierra McCormick as Olive Doyle Trivia *The title renamed to Lab Rats: Bionic School is in this season. *Maile Flanagan is added in the main cast. *Hal Sparks is absent for three episodes. (Finding Douglas, Hey, Where's Perry?, and Objection. *Maile Flanagan is absent for two episodes. (Living the Suit Life and Multi-Universes). *Douglas Henderson from the Lab Rats Movie is the season antagonist. *Chase is evil in Evil Chase. *The team gets new suits. *Agent Reed is the president's assistant. *Special Agent Graham has a brother called Special Inspector Sam. *Adam, Bree, Chase and Marcus have a brother called Vincent. *Adam, Bree and Chase Henderson die in Multi-Universes. *Olive Doyle from A.N.T. Farm guest stars. *Spike appears. *Mr. President, Graham and Sam die in Traitor Agent. *Pierce Harrington used to be Perry's husband, with Clayton and Gordo as their children. *A new student called Janet joins in Tasha Report. *Maria, Douglas, Parallel Douglas and Eddy die in The Fall of The Davenports. *There were two one-hour episodes so far: Traitor Agent and The Fall of The Davenports. *All the episodes of this season, except "Studying With Spike" are going to air with the Day of a Soldier episodes in Season 1. Category:Seasons